Artemis Fowl Fanfiction
by kittykat4000
Summary: Artemis starts going to the local high school and begins having a crush on the main character, Kathrin, or Kat.
1. Chapter 1: BAM!

"Mom, Imma take a walk."

"OK, be back by 7."

I walk out the door with my guy friend Jason. Oh yeah, I'm Kathrin. My friends call me Kat, but only Jason calls me Kitty. I'm 16, and Jason is 15 and a 1/2. I have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I used to wear glasses till I got contacts as a surprise gift from my mom. Jason says he liked me better with glasses. He's all ways so sweet.

We live in Ireland, in the town near the infamous Artemis Fowl. Jason and I walked down to the coffee shop.

"Pretty hot out here." Jason said.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"Race you there!"

"Wait up!"

**BAM!**

"Ow..." I said, holding my head. I looked to see who I had run into and I gasped. "Oh god, I'm so so sorry!" It was Artemis Fowl. But diffrent. What the heck was he wearing? Jason looked back to see me helping Artemis up. He ran back to ask,

"Where's Butler?"

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just ran into the smartest boy in the world, that's what."

"Who are you people?" Artemis asked.

I blushed. "I'm Kathrin, but my friends call me Kat."

"And I'm Jason."

"Just wondering, but why aren't you wearing a suit?"

"My moth- Mom wanted me to wear this."

"I'm REALLY sorry for bumping into you, I just wasn't looking were I was going." I apolagized.

"That's fine, Kathrin." He said.

"You wanna come with us for ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure." He grinned. "That sounds nice."

* * *

At 7, I was in my bedroom, talking online with my friend Mady.

This is what it looked like:

numnumkitty: i ran into artemis fowl earlier!

themadyrobot: srsly?

numnumkitty: ikr? he bought me an ice cream

themadyrobot: you know jason lieks u

numnumkitty: ...

themadyrobot: he wantz 2 ask u out

numnumkitty: uh... thx?

numnumkitty: i feel bad now

* * *

The next day I saw Artemis at school.

'What the heck?' I thought.

"Oh, hello, Kathrin." He stopped me in the hallway.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

He smirked. "Mom wants me to be more... normal."

"Oh."

"Do you know the way to the Art room?"

"Yeah, here. I have an extra copy of the school map." I shuffled through my binder and brought out a folded paper, and handed it to Artemis. Just then Mady walked by, then backed up.

"Artemis Fowl?" She exclaimed, surprised look on her face. I could swear he blushed, just a little.

"I have to get to my classes. May I sit with you at lunch?" He asked.

"Sure, Marie isn't here today."

And with that he walked off.

* * *

In English we went to the library to check out new books. Mady followed me to the Fiction shelf. She had her hands on her hips.

"What Mady?" I sighed.

She smiled. "I think he has a crush."

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Artemis, dum-dum!"

I stared at her. "You CAN'T be serious."

"You just wait." She grinned. Then she picked up a book and walked to the librarian.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

After lunch I went to my locker. On top of my science book there was a note. _Strange,_ I thought_. Not even __Mady__ knows my combo._

I opened the note. In neat cursive was a phone number, email and the words "_call me"_

I blushed when I realized who it was.

* * *

I pulled out my phone on the walk home and texted Mady:

Kat: OK, you were right

Mady: ?

Kat: Artemis gave me his # and email

Mady: I KNEW IT!

I turned on Spotify and selected _Loco _ by DJ Manian. The song is awesome.

* * *

After dinner (and 15 minutes of thinking about it) I called Artemis.

"Who is this?" I heard him say.

"Kathrin." I replied.

"Hi Kat." I blushed.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me your phone number?"

A pause.

"Do you like me?"

"Uh..." I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked a little annoyed. "I think so?"

Now I looked like a tomato.

"Erm..." Was all I could get out.

Another pause.

"I'll just hang up now..." I said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Sara, I have boy problems." I confided to my awesome (and tall) friend.

"Is it Artemis?" She tried to act innocent.

I sighed. "Did Mady tell you?"

"Can I say no?"

"No."

"Then yes."

Pause.

"I called him and it was awkward and now I don't know what to do!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

Later, Mady and I were talking on the computer.

numnumkitty: Do you think Artemis will ask me out?

themadyroot: :|

numnumkitty: wut?

themadyrobot: Jason hasn't stopped talking about asking you out **all week**.

numnumkitty: uh...

themadyrobot: sigh just go with your instinct

* * *

_Artemis approached me slowly, hands behind his back, looking nervous._

_"H-hi, Kat..." He stuttered._

_"Hey, Artemis..."_

_"I-I was wondering..." As he said this he rubbed the back of his head._

_"Yes?" I was both excited and scared at the same time._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_Then I saw Jason behind him. He looked __**so**__ hurt._

_"Why?" He whispered. "Why?"_

"GAH!" I woke up.

* * *

Jason seemed angry.

I sighed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Dude, I know something is wrong."

"It's no-"

"Is it Artemis?"

"Maybe." He sighed. "Probably. I don't like the way he looks at you, Kitten. You're **my **kitty, not his."

I blushed.

Just then Atticus ran up.

"Do you guys know were Mady is?"

"I think she's hanging out with Marie." I replied. He ran in the direction of were she was probably standing, then just as quick ran back.

"She's not there!" He said.

"Try Sara." Suggested Jason.

Then he ran, then ran back. (AGAIN.)

"How about the library?"

"O... *gasp* ...K." A minute later he sprinted back.

"She *pant pant* was there."

"Then why did you come back?"

"*pant pant* I'll be... right back!"


	4. Chapter 4: Fowl Manor

"Hey mom?" I yelled from the living room.

"Yes?"

"Oh, how do I put this... Artemis Fowl is going to my school and invited me to his manor... is that OK?"

"Sure... just take your phone."

"See you later?" And I skipped out the door.

* * *

I ran to Artemis' car. He was leaning against the side, like a normal teenage boy.

"What did she say?" He asked eagerly.

"She said sure." As I reached for the door he said,

"You want to drive?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well, c'mon, then!" He smiled.

"Dang, you got a long driveway!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, well, it is a manor."

"Right."

"Just park it over there."

" 'K." I parked it next to a tall oak tree with twisting branches.

"That was better than me, Kat!" He put his hand on mine, but quickly withdrew when he noticed that I was blushing. "Come on, let's go in. Mom will love you."

With that we walked in.

* * *

"Whoa!" My eyes got as big as saucers. "It looks even bigger on the inside!"

"Thanks." Artemis said. "Let's introduce you to Butler and the others. Follow me." I followed him up the stairs into a room, a surveillance room. "Butler, I would like you to meet someone." The huge figure sitting in a spinning chair turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Butler, this is Kathrin, or Kat."

"Nice to see you making friends, Artemis." The man said in gravely tones.

"One can't go to a school full of such lively characters without befriending them." He glanced at me.

"You should introduce Kathrin to Angeline."

Artemis smirked. "Do you think I would forget?"

"Not really."

"Come on, Kat." And we went to the gardens.


	5. Chapter 5: The Art Museum

"Hey, Kat?" Artemis seemed... tentative.

"Yeah?" I was scared. 'Just like the dream,' I thought.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to an art museum on Friday."

"Shut up! I love art! Why wouldn't I want to come?" I was relieved.

He seemed relieved too.

* * *

numnumkitty: I think Artemis asked me out

themadyrobot: *rolls eyes* what was your first guess?

numnumkitty: he asked if i would want to go to a art museum with him. I already said yes.

themadyrobot: you are in a pickle!

I twirled my chair around and thought, 'What will Jason think?'

* * *

I realized that Jason still didn't know what Artemis asked me and it was Thursday. 'Sh*t I gotta tell him SOMETHING.'

Jason walked by and said, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I'm fine." He glared at me. I threw back my head in despair because of this simple fact: You can't keep a secret from Jason. "FINE. Artemis asked me to come to an art museum with him and I said yes."

He looked a little hurt. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Now he looked more hurt.

"Well... I... Oh, look the bell rang, see you later." He pushed past me and ran off.

Tears welled in my eyes. 'What am I DOING to him, and myself?' I thought. 'What am I DOING?'


End file.
